Electralisis: Ghosts of Yesterday
by Sailor Star Griever
Summary: A new nemesis has risen from the shadows of the ARK seeking revenge. Aboard the ARK lies two dormant secrets, one forcefully serving, one fighting for his very life. Can Sonic and his friends save the two before events of the past destroy the world?
1. Memories of a Midnight Rainbow

Electralisis: Ghosts of Yesterday  
  
Chapter 1: Memories of a Midnight Rainbow  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sun rose, breaking through the shadows of night, and still he stood. Emerald eyes focussed not on the rising orange ball, but on the moon; shattered adn broken in a confused act of hatred. Though the sky was quickly fading from black, one could still see the midnight rainbow that refreacted off the moon. It was not at this which he shed tears, they were for the one who had made his own memorial in the sky... and now that one was gone; lost in a battle just two days ago.  
  
He could still see the other's face as he plummeted towards the blue planet. A look of sadness had crossed his features but somehow, he looked thankful. It was if he was happy to die, but his death had scarred Sonic. The blue hedgehog had lost, not a rival, but an equal and a true friend. And that left him feeling alone in the world which idolized him. He just wanted the pain in his heart to end and for the reoccuring nightmares to stop. They wouldn't.  
  
A gentle hand on his shoulder jarred him from his ravine. He turned to look at the one behind him. Emerald eyes met sappire for an instant before breaking away. She was worried about him, that beautiful, brown ground squirrel... Sally. He breathed a raggid sigh before averting his eyes to the broken moon.  
  
"Are you okay, Sonic?" She asked in a dreamy voice. He didn't answer. He couldn't. If he said he was okay, he would be severing the last strings he had to hold onto Shadow. But if he said he wasn't, she would persuade him into telling her into what had happened. He wasn't asure if he could handle that pain. "Sonic?"  
  
"I- I can't, Sal..." He whispered closing his eyes. Hot tears slowly crawled down his cheeks, kissed away by the morning breeze. "... Not just yet..."  
  
"I understand." Sally whispered, moving to stand beside the blue hedgehog. She leaned against him and held him in a hug. Silence soon grew to shrowd the two, neither one caring if the world woke up. One watched the sun rise, the other watched as ghosts from yesterday danced before his eyes.  
  
He slept...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Am I good or what? You readers want to know something funny? I only write this good when I'm in a dark mood, which is kinda easy for me to sink into being Bipolar. Anyway, How am I doing? You guys like it, or should I scrap it? Respond or flame, please! 


	2. The Dancing Dead

Electralisis: Ghosts of Yesterday  
  
by Visler  
  
* * * * *  
  
I didn't realize that the first chapter was so short. I apollogize for that, but I can garuntee that future chapters will be longer.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Chapter 2: The Dancing Dead  
  
* * * * *   
  
Black...  
  
That was the only word to describe it. He was surrounded by darkness.  
  
Empty...  
  
He ran as if racing against teh shadows, but more sprang forward, shrowding him in an endless maze. His heart was in his ears, loud and racing wildly as if it were going to explode. Where was he?  
  
Fear...  
  
He wanted so much to end this shirade, but the end never came. Suddenly a silver door shot into view, as if a thick layer of sand had been blown away. He shot towards it, pushing his speed to the limit. That was his exit. He could escape from there. He reached the door and pulled.   
  
Nothing...  
  
The door didn't budge. He was stuck in this world of darkeness. His world... His mind. He had to get out, but something was stoping him. Something was keeping him inside... Locked away...  
  
He screemed...  
  
* * * * *  
  
A beep from the monitor averted electric green eyes. The other had gained conciousness. He looked away, unable to stand the sight. Rubbing his sore neck under the metal collar that kept him here, he left the room.  
  
The door closed, but he never noticed as he looked up at his master nervously. The tall, black-haired man glared down at him in anger. He raised his knarled hand to point a small box at his servant and pressed the button adorning it.  
  
"Master, no!" He pleaded before the pain rendered him helpless. He fell to his knees and intinctively grabbed the collar that caused his pain. He could only hope that his master would let go soon. The high-voltage pulses from teh collor slowly died off, leaving him weak and awaiting death. He looked up at his master pleadingly.  
  
"I didn't say you could leave..." His master's deep, emotionless voice echoed off the steel walls. He wimpered at the sound as he used one of the walls to steady himslef as he grew to his feet. He looked at the floor.  
  
"Yo- You said to- to tell you when he woke up. That's why..."  
  
"You disobeyed my orders to STAY IN THE ROOM!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Master." He whispered, walking backwards to enter the room.  
  
"Don't disobey me AGAIN!" His master shouted, moving further down the hall. He scowled as he hit teh button to close the door to the room so he could no longer see his master.  
  
"I am the dancing dead..." he whispered, sitting against a wall. He looked at the other before his eyes drooped closed. One final thought screamed through his mind before sleep overtook him.  
  
"Help me, Shadow..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
He stared out the window not really seeing anything. It was as if an artificial calm had taken over everyone here. They were all talking happily about the battle being over. It was as if none of them cared that he was gone. He closed his emerald eyes and held back tears as he whispered...  
  
"The Ultimate Life Form..."  
  
Suddenly, someone had entered his thoughts; intruding with out knowing so. He tried to ignore her, but her worried voice couldn't escape his mind. He looked at her.  
  
Amy.  
  
"What's wrong, Sonic?" The pink hedgehog tilted her head to the side as she tried to stare into his soul. He hesitated.  
  
"Nothing. Common, let's go home... To the planet as cool and blue as me!" An artificial smile to fit in with the artificial mood. Everyone filed out of the room happily. Had they forgotten him? He looked back to the window, watching the rising blue planet outside. He sighed and waved. "Sayanora, Shadow... The Hedgehog."  
  
His emerald eyes slammed open as he shot up in bed. He swallowed the air his lungs were hungry four and realized he had been crying in his sleep again. How could he go on with out him? This is insane!  
  
He threw himself out of bed and made his way to his bathroom. He leaned over the sink and breathed out slowly. He looked up to see his reflection in the mirror, but he wasn't there. The black hedgehog he had barely known stood in his place. He looked pained and Sonic had to turn away. The image faded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shadow. If only you were alive..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It's gotten longer, but the plot has yet to be revieled. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: The Ageless Immortal  
  
This is kind of a stupid question, but which do you guys prefer, Trading Spaces' Amy Win or Ty?  
  
RESPOND OR FLAME PLEASE!!!! 


	3. The Ageless Immortal

Electralisis: Ghosts of Yesterday  
  
by Visler  
  
* * * * *  
  
I have some good news for all of you. How would you like to read something original written by me? Well, now's your chance! I uploaded my book unto FictionPress.com and to read it, copy and follow the this link: www.fictionpress.com/~visler and click on 'Dragon Keeper'. All the other ones are poems I put on there, and be careful because there are 2 Dragon Keeper titles. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * *   
  
Chapter 3: The Ageless Immortal  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Stadic! Get your ass in here!" A cruel voice seared through the silence to disturb his sleep. Electric green eyes slowly opened and glanced around. "Stadic!"  
  
"Yes, Master." he whispered furiously as he pulled himself away from the metalic wall. He stratched briefly and exited the room.  
  
Walking down the hall, he passed a mirror and caught a glimpse of himself. Blue fur, dirty from the lack of washing, with red streaks running like lightning through his quills, arms and legs. Electric green eyes that seemed hollow; disaspirited. He looked away.  
  
Reaching a door marked Lab Floor A, he sighed and entered. His master stood in the middle of the large room, waiting, coal eyes, shadowed by greyed hair, narrowed.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?" the man shouted, turning towards his servant.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Master. I-I was sleeping--"  
  
"I have a mission for you, Stadic." The master interupted. "Think you can do it without screwing it up?"  
  
"Yes, Master." the servant answered, stepping forward slightly. His master's black eyes watched him for a moment before turning away.  
  
"I'll give you twenty-four hours to find a blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic. Once you find him, give him this" at this, the master handed his servant a small disc. He continued, "And do not leave his company until he has seen what is on it. If you do not return in the elotted time, the electro-collar around your neck will sever your head from your body. Do you understand?"  
  
"I do." the servant answered quietly, hopes of freedom shattered by thoughts of death.  
  
"Your time will begin as soon as you are outside the Space Colony. Now go!"  
  
"Yes, Master." He left the room in a hurry and airbladed swiftely down the hall to the transportation room. If he could not be free, he could enjoy a short vacation and the company of a fellow hedgehog. As he punched in his destination, he began to wonder if the 'Sonic' his master spoke about would accept him as a friend and try to help him. He smiled and pressed the button. "Here I come!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sonic smiled for the first time in what felt like eons as his brother and sister group hugged him. Taking a step back, Sonic studied his siblings.  
  
Maniac, his brother, was a muscular, bright green hedgehog whose top-most quills spiked up and forward to create the effect of long grass growing out of his head. Sonia, his sister, was a tall and slender magenta hedgehog dressed in a gothic fasion with a wave of innocent-looking pink hair curling over her red eyes. Because they were so different in appearance, many people didn't believe that the three of them were tripplets. Sonic himself sometimes couldn't belive it, but he was glad to see them.  
  
"Long time no see, eh bro?" Maniac asked lightly punching Sonic in the shoulder.  
  
"How long HAS it been?" Sonic asked quietly, as if talking to a ghost of the past. Maniac's peirced eyebrow rose in concern.  
  
"You okay, Sonic?" Sonia asked staring into Sonic's emerald eyes. He looked away, unable to stand the resemblance of rubies.  
  
"Sorry guys. It's just that.. A-A close friend of mine... Well he..." Sonic couldn't say it, but they understood. Maniac hugged his brother.  
  
"Ah, dude. You'll be okay. What you need is some adventure. What do you say?"  
  
"Thanks, Maniac, but I've been on one of your adventures before... Remember?" Sonic smirked.  
  
"Hey, that quicksand pit wasn't marked!" Maniac countered, suddenly removing his arm from Sonic's shoulder.  
  
"Yes it was!"  
  
"Then how about we go on one of my adventures?" Sonia asked stepping between her two brothers. Maniac immediately reeled back.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm going on another mall adventure with you! Bad enough last time I had to pay your bail AND mine!" Sonia rolled her eyes.  
  
"I wasn't planning on going to the mall, you idiot. I was just thinking how nice it would be if we paid mom a little visit in Hedgetopia." She answered, crossing her arms.  
  
"I haven't been to the Underground in ages." Sonic smiled at the idea. He turned to Maniac for his opinion. "What do you think... nevermind. You don't think. Sorry." Sonic teased.  
  
"Keep it up and you're gonna sink!" Maniac countered, balling up a fist.  
  
"Knock it off you two and let's go!" Sonia exclaimed, pulling on their arms. Sonic shook her off and started walking on his own.  
  
"Can I come?" Sonic froze in midstep and winced.  
  
"Who's pinkie?" Maniac asked, smiling at his brother's reaction.  
  
"Amy Rose." Sonic muttered, turning to the innocent-looking pink hedgehog behind him. "Why do you want to come with?"  
  
"Because I need something to get my mind off you-know-who, and because I want to." Amy answered cork screwing the toe of het boot into the ground. Sonic sighed.  
  
"Whatever. Common, Amy. But please try to keep up this time."  
  
* * * * *  
  
He crawled out of the crystaline blue and shook himself. He had been waiting to take a bath for ages and now he felt bad. Doing so had cost him precious time to find the one called Sonic. He sighed and slipped his shoes back on.  
  
His ears perked up, suddenly catching a sound. Glancing around, he spotted something moving through the forest just beyond the lake. He shot towards in hopes of getting a lead.  
  
Rushing through the trees, he stoped on a dime, nose to nose with a surprised blue hedgehog. Slowly backing away, he studdied the one before him before noticing the flanking group.  
  
"Dude! He looks like you, bro!" the green one exclaimed.  
  
"Wh-Who are you?" the blue asked, stepping back. The green had been right. The resemblance was uncanny. Same blue. Same eyes. Same stature. It was as if... Impossible.  
  
"My name is Stadic. I'm looking for a blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic. Do you know where I can find him?" They had face-vaulted. This immediately drew his electric green eyes to the blue before him.  
  
"Why are you looking for me?" He seemed uncertain, almost... Defensive. Stadic remained silent for a moment. Would the other attack?  
  
"I need your help." Stadic finally answered. This caused the blue Sonic to drop most of his defences, but not all.  
  
"What's the doohickey 'round your neck?" The green one asked steping closer than Stadic felt comfortable.   
  
"It's called an electro-collar. That's one of the reasons why I'm here. Someone is using me as their slave through this collar, and try as I might, I can't get the bloody thing off." Stadic answered never moving his eyes from Sonic's. There was something about the blue hedgehog that seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
"I'm not good with that technical mumbo jumbo. I usually leave that stuff up to my buddy, Tails. But I can help you with the slave-holder problem. Just tell me where he is, and I'll get him to let you go." Sonic asked turning away. Stadic blinked. He had made the other nervous. He had to answer him.  
  
"ARK." He froze. Stadic watched as Sonic slowly turned to face him again; uncertanty growing in his emerald eyes.  
  
"Did you just say ARK? As in Space Colony ARK?" Stadic nodded and noticed how the other's eyes grew distant.  
  
"Dude, that thing's abandoned. The government made sure of it after Egg-head and that stupid black hedgehog tried to take over the world using that big gun up there." The green replied edging foreward. "They even sent government agents up there to make sure it stays shut down."  
  
"That black hedgehog you speak of is not stupid." Stadic defended. This caught Sonic's attention. "And as for the government agents, they're dead. I had to make sure of that."  
  
"How do you know Shadow?"  
  
"The ageless Immortal turned Ultimate Life Form? I've been a freindly nemesis of his for several decades." Stadic answered looking at Sonic. He looked confused.  
  
"Ageless... Immortal? Shadow?"  
  
"If Shadow is immortal, then how come he's dead?" the young, pink hedgehog finally asked as she stepped forward.  
  
"He's not... But how do the two of you know him?" Stadic asked noting the surprised lookes on their faces.  
  
"He's sorta my friendly nemesis too... One of them anyway." Sonic whispered, looking at Stadic in a new light. "Do you know where he is?"  
  
"ARK." Stadic answered bluntly. The young pink fainted, only to be caught by the other quiet female behind.  
  
"How come he wasn't sent too? Is he hurt? Is the guy holding you holding him--"  
  
"Shhh, young one. He wasn't sent because he's in a state of suspended annimation. No, he's not injured, and yes, my quote-unquote master is keeping him in a cryo-cell in Lab floor C." Stadic interupted the excited blue hedgehog.  
  
"Big words make my head spin. I wish I knew what you two were talking about." The green hedgehog replied rubbing his head. The magenta onw behind him nodded in agreement as she fanned the pink female.  
  
"Sorry, guys, but the family get-a-way has to be postponed. I'm going up to the ARK to save a frien-- Two friends in need."  
  
"No!" Stadic exclaimed, grabbing Sonic's arm. You must not go up there just yet. My master sent me down here to give you this disc. It has something on there that you have to see before I can take you to the colony. But I warn you, the colony won't be easy to get in to or out of."  
  
"How long can you stay?" Sonic asked Stadic after a ling pause for silence.  
  
"Twenty-one hours, forty-six minutes, and thirty-one seconds." Stadic answered, looking at his watch. Soinc blinked a few times before shaking his head.  
  
"Then come with us to our home and have a bite to eat. No offence, Stadic, but you look a little lean." Sonic smiled, extending his hand to the other blue hedgehog. Stadic smiled back and took the offered hand.  
  
"A meal sounds great." At this, his stomache growled.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Author's note: Holy cow did this chapter get long! It took seven pages in my notebook to write. Anyway, what do you guys think? RESPOND PLEASE!!!  
  
PS if you guys are curious to know a little bit more about Stadic, Check out my webpage at http://www.geocities.com/stadicknight and go under character info and find Stadic's name. WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!!  
  
NEXT TIME ON "ELECTRALISIS: GHOSTS OF YESTERDAY" CHAPTER 4: DISC ULTIMATUM 


End file.
